


I Prefer To Say...

by ninjamcgarrett



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Interview, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the interview where Marco Reus was asked, "If Mario Götze were a woman, you would marry him, right?" and Marco answers with "I prefer to say nothing". In this adorably fluffy fic, Mario storms into Marco's apartment and confronts Marco about the interview. As it turns out, there was a reason behind Marco's answer. Enjoy the fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Prefer To Say...

Mario slammed the front door to Marco’s apartment open and stormed in.

“Marco!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, making the blonde midfielder yelp and jump in surprise, having just walked out of the bathroom in a towel. “What do you mean ‘I prefer to say nothing’?”

Mario came to a halt in the hallway, breathing heavily, hands on his hips, completely indignant and livid with his partner of over a year.

“What are you talking about?” Marco asked, shoving his wet hair out of his eyes.

“You know perfectly well!”

When Marco looked puzzled, Mario began swearing in German.

“The interview,” he said finally, still staring Marco down, who was fiddling with the edge of his towel. “The one you did this morning. I just saw it. What the ever-loving hell did you mean by ‘I prefer to say nothing’? Are you trying to tell me something?”

Marco’s lips opened in a silent exclamation as the light bulb went off for him finally. He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, sliding it through his hair to rub the back of his neck while he looked sheepish.

“I – the question caught me off-guard, okay? I wasn’t expecting it and didn’t want to step into any quicksand with my answer. So I tried to stay neutral.” He raised an eyebrow. “Would you have wanted me to say ‘Yes’ or better yet ‘No, because he’s perfect the way he is and I’m going to marry him anyway’?”

Silence descended on the pair in the spacious apartment in a heartbeat as Marco swallowed and looked terrified at having accidentally blurted out his intentions. It was so quiet that Mario could hear his heart thundering in his ears loud enough that he was sure Marco could hear it.

“You – you want to m-marry me?” he finally stammered out, the anger and indignation completely gone from his stance and voice, not daring to even breathe for fear of waking up from the wonderful dream he had stumbled into.

That beautiful half-smile appeared on Marco’s face, his eyes lighting up. “Yeah. I mean, if you want to. I’ve been thinking about it for a while and have a ring and – ”

Mario shot forward and slammed both of them into the nearest wall, his lips finding Marco’s and fighting for a taste of the man he loved. His hands wandered over Marco’s bare chest, leaving trails of fire in their wake, both men breathing heavily and full of need. Marco pulled his head back a fraction of an inch finally and looked at Mario, smiling, yet nervous.

“Mario Götze, will you marry me?”

The shorter midfielder’s eyes lit up, sensing that both of them were standing on the edge of forever, bliss in sight and hand in hand. In that instant, he knew it wasn’t a dream, but the very best moment of his life, one he would never forget – the day Marco asked him to marry him. He pretended to think the question over and grinned.

“I prefer to say – _yes,”_ he said with a small laugh, imitating Marco from the interview.

Marco groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

Mario shook his head, laughing, before kissing his partner.


End file.
